


Can't Sleep?

by wtfmansrsly



Series: The Life of ChanSoo [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, ChanSoo - Freeform, Drabble, Engaged Couple, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol are together, Kyungsoo has a bad dream, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfmansrsly/pseuds/wtfmansrsly
Summary: Kyungsoo woke up from a nightmare. Good thing Chanyeol is right there by his side.





	Can't Sleep?

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this to my lovely girlfriend who I really miss so much. I love you, my princess!

Kyungsoo jolts awake in the middle of the night. He experienced another bad dream and he can feel his fringes sticking on his sweaty forehead. _'It's worse than the last time'_ He mentally took note with a deep sigh escaping his lips.  
  
The small adult gently sits up on his bed, glancing at his side, to see that Chanyeol is right there, sleeping soundly by his side. This made Kyungsoo sigh in relief, as his soft doe eyes watched his boyfriend sleep with a gentle smile on his lips. "I'm jealous.." He whispered while stroking the sleeping male's locks so gently.  
  
This made Chanyeol stir in his sleep before fluttering his eyes open, "Kyung..soo?" He called out with voice laced with sleep, "Why are you.. awake?" He asked while rubbing his eye before looking up at his fiancé.  
  
"I just woke up", Kyungsoo lied, "Sorry.. did I wake you up?" He smiled apologetically at Chanyeol, who is staring at Kyungsoo and his features illuminated by the moonlight before he pulls down the smaller towards him, earning a yelp from the latter. 

Kyungsoo was buried on his fiancé's chest, inhaling his familiar scent that helps him calm down. "Did you have another nightmare..?" Chanyeol quietly asked before tucking the latter under his chin, as he strokes Kyungsoo's locks.

The smaller adult was quiet, he was torn if he should tell Chanyeol about his silly bad dream. He closes his eyes before inhaling again the familiar scent, "Yes.. Sorry.." Kyungsoo mutters under his breathe with a trembling voice, his arms wrapping around Chanyeol's waist.

The taller male heard Kyungsoo and how he spoke. "Don't say sorry, it's all right, I understand", Chanyeol knows that his fiancé is troubled when he sounds like that, "Can you tell me what happened?" He asked gently, his deep voice soothing the smaller's nerves, making Kyungsoo feel relaxed.

Kyungsoo trusts Chanyeol with his whole heart, yet he haven't been telling Chanyeol what were his bad dreams about. But this time, things are different and he's got a feeling that his lovely fiancé will make the bad dreams go away.

"I had a dream that.. you weren't here beside me when I woke up, and the ring wasn't on my finger" Kyungsoo spoke quietly, his voice trembling in the quiet of the night. "I was so scared that everything that happened yesterday were just a dream".

Chanyeol listened well as he held Kyungsoo close. He remembers the day when he proposed to Kyungsoo as if it was only yesterday.

* * *

_"Kyungsoo, wait!" Chanyeol yelped as he runs after his lovely boyfriend, who is excited to go to their usual spot. He and Kyungsoo were the best of friends, yet at the same time they were lovers. It's a wonderful relationship that the two share, it almost makes every bitter people jealous at their bond._

_Kyungsoo glances at Chanyeol with his beautiful heart shaped smile, "Come on, old man. Hurry up or else we won't get to see the sunset!" The smaller teased with a soft laugh coming out from him. Chanyeol is in awe, he's really lucky to have Kyungsoo in his life. He pats his pocket, that has his surprise for the latter._

_He's ready, he can feel that it's the right time. And he's going to improvise._

_Chanyeol takes a huge deep breathe before looking up at Kyungsoo, "Do Kyungsoo!!" He shouted, making Kyungsoo to turn and look at his lanky boyfriend. The smaller's doe eyes widened because he sees Chanyeol kneeling on his knee with a box on his hand. "W-What? Chanyeol?" He stuttered as he can feel his heart pounding._

_Kyungsoo approached Chanyeol, who is gazing at his lovely boyfriend. He can feel his palms sweaty, his heart racing and his eyes already glassy._

_Chanyeol showed his boyfriend a gentle smile, before opening the box. Inside was a simple yet elegant engagement ring, with their names engraved inside._

_"Will you, Do Kyungsoo, the love of my life, marry me and stay with me until we both get wrinkly" Chanyeol asked to his boyfriend, who's already crying._

_"Yes, I do, Park Chanyeol" Kyungsoo answered with his eyes crinkling like crescents, his cheeks tear stained and a heart shaped smile._

_Chanyeol beams his bright smile with his bright puppy eyes before he holds Kyungsoo's hand to slide in the ring to his finger and immediately pulling Kyungsoo into a bone crushing hug. "I love you so damn much, Kyungsoo" he whispered._

_Kyungsoo looks up with a smile, "I love you too, so damn much, Chanyeol" He whispered back as the two share a kiss underneathe the orange sky with the sun already setting down in the horizon._

* * *

 

Chanyeol smiles softly at the flashback as he looks at Kyungsoo, "Soo.. do you remember the day I proposed to you?" He asked in his soft voice. The small adult hummed in agreement, "Yes, I do.. it's just yesterday, Chanyeol" Kyungsoo mutters, "..You made me cry a lot.."

The lanky adult smiles at that, "I was going to propose to you next week but, seeing you illuminated by the soft glow of the sun," he breathed out before making Kyungsoo look at him by tilting his chin up.

"It made me fall for you even harder.. and I felt that time is right, so I proposed to you" Chanyeol whispered. This made Kyungsoo felt his heart was skipping a beat and his cheeks warm, "Y-You're being cheezy again, Chanyeol" Kyungsoo softly groans before giving the taller a kiss on his chin.

"I actually didn't know that you'll propose to me like that" Kyungsoo whispered, "It's quite shocking to hear you shout out my name like that" The small adult nuzzled close to Chanyeol, who's smiling brightly.

"Well, I need to catch your attention" The lanky teen grinned at his fiancé. "And you look very excited going up to our usual spot" Chanyeol hummed as he gave Kyungsoo a kiss on the forehead.

Kyungsoo pouts but smiles afterward. Both of them become quiet, but it's bearable. It's the nice kind of quiet.

"Chanyeol" Kyungsoo called out which makes the latter respond by looking at his small fiancé. "Thank you, for being here.." He smiles, his signature heart shaped smile is showing.

Chanyeol gazes at Kyungsoo's doe eyes before giving him a gentle kiss on the plush lips of the latter. "Let's sleep?" The lanky adult prompts as Kyungsoo nods.

The night is quiet and cold. Yet for Kyungsoo and Chanyeol, their night is warm and full of love, for they have each other as their company.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like my first fic! It's my first time posting a fic here, so I'm not sure what to add for tags. 
> 
> English is not my first language so I apologize for the wrong grammars.
> 
> Feedbacks are very much okay!! It's also alright if you diss my work haha.
> 
> EDIT: My lovely girlfriend noticed something so I added it in HAHAHA


End file.
